


Never Had Nothin' Better

by vintageroses404



Series: Never had nothing better [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: DONT READ IF YOURE AGAINST INCEST AND PEDOPHILIA, Daddy Kink, F/M, I AM FIREPROOF, I DONT GIVE A SHIT IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, I KEED, I ROLL AND I ROLL TILL I'M OUTTA LUCK, I have shit I should be doing, I'm RAMBLING, I'm a terrible person, I'm gonna pretend nothing bad happens to incest babies, I'm here instead, I've never used ao3 before, Louis is Harry's daughter, Louis's a girl, Meh, THE STORY OF MY LIIIIIIIIFEEEEE, The other boys are barely mentioned - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, at least I'll see you all there, does anyone even read these, dont like dont read, h8erz gona h8, harry's rich af, how the fuck do I use this shit, i'm shit at this, idk - Freeform, idk nothing happens to the kid, it's an AU okay idgaf if you judge me, nahnahnah, oh and louis gets pregnant, probably going to hell, thanks for stickin with me this long, they fuck a lotttttt, to post my works, yep, you're all great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintageroses404/pseuds/vintageroses404
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Daddy?”</p><p>Harry stirred briefly, hearing his daughter’s voice. </p><p>“Wha- Whassit, baby? You okay?”</p><p>Louis grabbed onto the sheets, trying to not let go of her teddy bear and her blanket while struggling to get her tiny four year old body onto the bed. Harry cooed at her, before hoisting up the bed and right onto his chest. Louis let out a soft giggle. </p><p>“Daddy, I’m scared,” She mumbled quietly. Louis pulled her blankie and teddy closer to her, and smashed her face into her daddy’s chest, trying to calm herself with her father’s scent. </p><p>“No need to be scared,” was the sleepy reply. Then, in his drunken happiness, with his tiny little girl on his chest, he reached up and cupped her little bum, squeezing gently. His cock began to stir. “Daddy’s here, I’ve got you.”</p><p> </p><p>Or, an AU where Harry makes mistakes, but his daughter will never be one of them. Featuring Cis!Louis, with Harry as her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't fuckin know what I'm doin, I was takin an AP Calc test today and this just fuckin came to me like the bloody messiah, and I'm like, man I'm in too deep ya feel.
> 
> What do people even do in this fandom if they aren't Larry AF honestly like why are you here.
> 
> Enjoy this piece of shit. 
> 
> Everyone is beauteous, but not as beauteous as Louis Tomlinson or his behind.
> 
> Also, if you don't like it, PLEASE DON'T READ!!! You're nasty comments are rude and disrespectful, and honestly, I really don't care. You're shitty attitude won't make me loose sleep.

At fourteen years old, Harry Styles expected things of his life. 

 

He expected that his mum would kiss his cheek every morning as she placed his breakfast in front of him. He expected that his calculus teacher wouldn’t even try to check tests, because his grade was based off of how much he liked you (Harry was very proud of his 92 average, _thank you very much_ ). He expected that his best friends, Liam and Zayn were most likely going to become a power couple, even though they swore they weren’t dating (they totally were). Harry expected to be pinning after Bridget Rodgers forever. 

 

He certainly didn’t expect Bridget Rodgers to ever approach _him_.

 

Bridget was a stunningly gorgeous, carmel haired, icy blue-eyed girl who was the queen bitch of year 11. Harry was just a lowly boy in year nine. What would she ever see in him? She’d fucked half the footie team, and Harry Styles was the world’s biggest klutz, still growing into the over-sized limbs that seemed to spring up over the summer.

 

But Harry was ‘a little cupcake’, and ever the ladies man. He had charmed half the girls in the upper grades just with his dimples alone, and Bridget was more than happy to take on a new boy toy.

 

Fucking the footie team got old, anyway. And, _you know what they say about big hands._

 

Harry thought he had gotten lucky.

 

He took her on dates, rode in the passenger seat of her rundown chevy, and lost his v-card to the babe every guy would kill to have.

 

The unlucky part was the day they had been going steady for 2 months, exactly. 

 

Sex had been nothing new to them. Two days after they had officially been dating, Bridget had rode him on the living room couch. 

 

But it was their _2 monthiversary_ , and it had to be special, so after fingering her in the bathtub, he spread her legs open, ate her out for half an hour, and then fucked three more orgasms out of her.

 

The only problem was the forgotten condom. It was another month before either of them knew.

 

When she told him she wanted an abortion, he fell to his knees and begged her not to kill his unborn child. So eight months later, little Louis Styles was born into the world, and she was the prettiest little baby Harry had ever seen. 

 

The day Bridget checked out of the hospital, was the last day Harry ever saw her. 

 

He was 14 years old, his mum at his side, and his innocent daughter swaddled gently in his arms. 

 

 

 

When Bridget was about two months along, Harry told his mother they had a baby on the way. Of course Anne didn’t approve, but did believe Harry had made the right decision in begging his high strung girlfriend to keep the child. Anne, who had never liked the bitch to begin with, swore to give her unborn grandchild the care it would need while she forced her son to stay in school. She would not let their futures go to waste over some stuck up bitch.

 

 

 

When Harry found out his baby was to be a girl, he was over the moon. 

 

Bridget did not feel the same.

 

“Your fucking kid is kicking me all the god damn time,” she complained. 

 

“I’m sorry,” was always her mumbled response. Harry was usually too busy staring at her swollen belly, placing sweet kisses on it, to ever really care about what she was saying.

 

“Isn’t it the opposite? Shouldn’t it be the guy wanting boys and the girl wanting girls? Why are you so happy it’s a girl?”

 

Harry pressed gently on the baby bump and felt little flutters against his palm. 

 

“I just want her to be healthy,”

 

“You’re such a fucking sap,”

 

“Hey,” Harry said, wrapping his arm around the baby bump. “No swearing in front of my little girl,”

 

Bridget sighed. She knew that he was long gone for this baby. There would be no way he would give it up for adoption. It was then when she decided that she would have to leave him for the baby to ever be out of her life. 

 

But she didn’t have to do it now. After all, she still had another four months of pregnancy, and good lays were hard to come by while pregnant. 

 

 

 

Anne was the one who decided in the end to name her Louis.

 

“Have you thought of any baby names?”

 

“No,” Harry sighed, putting down the toast he’d been attempting to eat for an hour. He’d been having a hard time eating when he wasn’t near the baby. “Nothing seems to fit. I just want something that fits perfectly for my little girl, you know?”

 

Anne did know. As a mother of two, she was more than aware of how hard it was to give your child a name they would be stuck with the rest of their lives. 

 

“I’ve been thinking-”

 

“Mum, it makes me nervous when you start sentences that way,”

 

Anne smiled. “Shut up, I’m serious!”

 

“So am I.”

 

“When did you get so cheeky, mister?” Anne laughed as her son blushed. “What do you think of the name Louis?

 

“For the baby?”

 

“It’s a boy’s name, but it’s… feminine, in a way. I think it’s fierce, like she is,”

 

And so Louis it was. 

 

 

 

When Louis was born, Harry went into an accelerated program with his school, connecting with his local uni, to attempt to finish up school quickly and get his law degree even quicker. By the time he was 22, he had completed his graduate degree and began plans to form his own company with friend and colleague, Niall Horan, even though Niall was almost 10 years older than Harry. 

 

Louis had a hard time being away from her daddy while Harry was at school. She would cry when Harry had to leave in the morning, and wouldn’t want to sleep in her own room (Gemma’s old room) at night, too busy clinging to her father. Often times, Harry would wake up in the morning to find his little girl clutching him, even in sleep, after she had snuck into his room in the middle of the night. 

 

Thunderstorms were always the worst. 

 

Louis _despised_ them. If there was even a hint of a thunderstorm at night, Louis wouldn’t even bother going to her room. She would sleep with daddy, or she’d keep the whole damn house awake with her temper-tantrums. 

 

Harry still remembers the first time it happened. Harry had just celebrated his 19th birthday, and while falling into his slightly tipsy slumber, Louis crept quietly in. 

 

“Daddy?”

 

Harry stirred briefly, hearing his daughter’s voice. 

 

“Wha- Whassit, baby? You okay?”

 

Louis grabbed onto the sheets, trying to not let go of her teddy bear and her blanket while struggling to get her tiny four year old body onto the bed. Harry cooed at her, before hoisting up the bed and right onto his chest. Louis let out a soft giggle. 

 

“Daddy, I’m scared,” She mumbled quietly. Louis pulled her blankie and teddy closer to her, and smashed her face into her daddy’s chest, trying to calm herself with her father’s scent. 

 

“No need to be scared,” was the sleepy reply. Then, in his drunken happiness, with his tiny little girl on his chest, he reached up and cupped her little bum, squeezing gently. His cock began to stir. “Daddy’s here, I’ve got you,”

 

Thunderstorms became something Harry really enjoyed after that. The second time it happened, only a few days later (it’s London, of _course_ the weather’s shit) Harry purposefully avoided touching his daughter’s bum. 

 

Until she grabbed his hands and placed them there, grumbling something about how it’s like he wants her to die in the thunderstorm, and she shouldn’t have to do all the work, daddies are the ones who are supposed to keep their daughters safe.

 

He never loved his little sass master more. 

 

 

 

The apartment that Harry moves him and Lou into is right in the heart of the city. Just months after the business had taken off, it was decided that it was time they moved out of his mother’s house, and Harry hired Eleanor, a young women still in school getting her degree to become a teacher, to watch after his little girl while he was at work. He hired her tutors, and tried to shield her away from the world as much as possible. The world was not good enough for the beauty that was Louis Styles. 

 

Although Harry had given Louis her own room, it was only used as a playroom. Being the stubborn seven year old she was, she refused to sleep without her daddy, so her clothes were kept in the bedroom, but all her toys and a spare bed were in ‘her’ room. Harry didn’t mind, and certainly enjoyed it. He got to spend every night with his little girl, and a tiny tush clutched in his hands. It seemed to get fuller every day. 

 

Harry hired Eleanor for another reason too. When Louis had gone to bed, Harry would fuck Eleanor right on the living room floor. The day he had hired her, it had been exactly 8 years since he had slept with a woman, and she had been more than happy to ride him in his office chair (another place they fucked at night). Harry had certainly grown since he had been with Bridget, and his 11 incher knew how to really please a woman. His tongue had also gained expertise. 

 

It was one night, just after his 23rd birthday while fucking Eleanor from behind that Harry realized he was attracted to his 8 year old daughter. For a moment, he had let himself pretend that the tight body he was in was his lovely girl’s, and came harder than he ever had in his entire life.

 

And just like that, he knew he was fucked. 

 

 

 

Eleanor adored Louis. She was like the little sister that she never had, and it was really amazing. 

 

She also loved that Louis would always turn to her for advice, especially if it was advice about her body.

 

“Ellie?” Louis crept into the kitchen, having just said goodbye to her father before he left for work. Even though she was 12, she still hated when he left, and it was always accompanied by tears. 

 

“What is it baby?” Eleanor turned away from the stove to face the pre-teen. She was always stunned when she looked at Lou. She had to be the most gorgeous person on the planet, with her long carmel hair, and soft blue eyes, much like her mother’s but so much _kinder_ , somehow. 

 

“So, daddy likes to sleep naked, right?”

 

That made Eleanor pause. Although she knew that Harry and Louis still shared a bed, it always amazed her to hear it said out loud, and in such an innocent way. But Louis never knew any better, and Harry never corrected her. 

 

“Yeah, I know your daddy likes to sleep naked. Why?” She asked her.

 

“Well, daddy has a… you know,” embarrassed Louis looked down. 

 

“You mean, a cock?” Eleanor tried helpfully.

 

“Yeah!” Lou’s face lit up and she giggled. It was much less embarrassing when Ellie says it first. Then she turned back to being serious.

 

“How come I don’t have a, a c-cock?” she asked her nanny. 

 

Eleanor paused. She always tried to be like an older sister to Lou, but she couldn’t deny how wet she had become. Louis was so sweet, so innocent, that she just couldn’t help herself. She threw boundaries out the window and walked toward Lou to start undressing her. 

 

“That’s because you’re a girl sweetie,” she began as she finished stripping Lou. She picked her up, cupping her developing ass cheeks in her hand to carry her to the master bedroom. Once there, she undressed herself. “Because you’re a girl, you don’t have a cock. You have a cunt, or a pussy, it’s the same thing. Would you like me to teach you about your body, baby?” Louis nodded, frantically. Eleanor then pushed her farther up the bed, lying her on her back, pulling her legs into a split (she’d always been so flexible, her father had signed her up for gymnastics at an early age) and crawled between her thick thighs. Light hair was barely forming around her pussy. Her chest was developing quickly and Eleanor took a brief moment to touch her nipples, making Louis shudder. The older woman was pleased. Sensitive nipples were the best.

 

“What are you doing?” Louis asked, losing her breath. It felt so good to be touched like this, like the way daddy would grab her bum. She wanted her daddy to touch her all over this way. 

 

“I’m making you feel good baby,” was the only reply she got.

Eleanor reached her hand to the young girl’s cunt, pleased to find that she was beginning to get wet. “You feel my finger’s, baby?” she asked, tracing her lips, not yet entering. Lou only nodded. “That is your cunt. This is where a man like daddy puts his cock. It’s to put his babies in you. Do you know what sex is?” She asked Louis. She was shocked when Lou only blushed and shook her head no. 

 

“It’s how two people, a man and a woman, make a baby. A man has to put his cock inside a woman's pussy, and orgasm inside of her,”

 

“What’s an orgasm?” Lou asked, not fully understanding what was being done to her.

 

“You’re about to find out, baby,” Eleanor pulled her hand away, and grabbed Lou’s hand to her cunt. She helped her stick one of her fingers inside herself, then leaned back to just view the beautiful sight that was Louis fingering herself. She was stunning, with her long hair splayed out against the pillow, a tiny hand splayed across her belly, her other hand not moving inside of herself. It was a fantasy.

 

“Move your hand in and out of yourself, hun,” Eleanor gently commanded. 

 

Slowly, Lou’s hand began to move, and she gasped, because it felt _good_. She felt her small little fingers rubbing in the best way against her walls, and she wondered what it would be like to have her daddy’s fingers inside of her, for they were longer, and would probably feel better. The light wetness she had felt when she first stuck her finger in began to gush at that thought, and she pulled her hand out, finger glistening, confused. 

 

“Ellie?” Lou looked up at her nanny. “Why am I all wet?” 

 

“It’s what happens when you’re really turned on, and it helps to slide a cock inside of you,” She answered, and reached down to stick her own fingers inside of herself, pussy dripping onto the sheets. 

 

Louis and Eleanor went on for several minutes, fingering themselves together, Louis thinking of her daddy, Eleanor watching the beautiful view in front of her. 

 

“What were you thinking of baby, when you got really wet?” Eleanor asked the young girl. 

 

“I was thinking of my daddy’s fingers inside of me,” she responded, out of breath.

 

Eleanor immediately lost it. She came hard onto her fingers, crying out and rubbing her clit with her other hand. Louis looked at her curiously.

 

“What happened?” her face held innocent curiosity, contrasting completely from the fingers still working inside herself.

 

“I came. That was an orgasm, like what a guy does to get a girl pregnant,” She could barely keep her eyes open, it had been so intense.

 

Cautiously, Lou used her other hand to rub her clit, and immediately gasped, rubbing faster. Eleanor watched, mesmerized by the sight. After a few minutes though, Lou let out a frustrated sound.

 

“Ellie, help,” she whined. “I feel- I don’t know, but I- I _can’t-_ ”

 

Eleanor leaned over and attached her mouth to Lou’s nipple, and that was it. Lou’s body raked through it’s first orgasm, and her body going through it’s own mini earthquake. 

 

While the tremors still raked her body, Lou pulled her finger out, but after trying to push Eleanor off her nipple, she just took the slight pain of having her nipple sucked on.

 

At last, the mouth releases her, and Eleanor sat up. 

 

“Louis?” Louis turned toward her, panting. “How’d that feel, baby?”

 

Her response is a small hum, and then the thirteen year old rolled onto her side. Eleanor looked around the room, and it’s only then the significance of what she has just done hit her. She sighs. 

 

“Baby, you can’t tell your daddy this happened, alright?”

 

Louis opened her eyes.

 

“How come?”

 

“You just can’t. You can’t tell anybody, is that clear?”

 

“Yes, Ellie,” Louis said softly. After a moment, she asks, “Do you think daddy will ever want to put his cock in my pussy? I think I’d like that a whole lot than just my fingers,”

 

Eleanor looks at her for a long moment. Then, she nods.

 

“He’d be a fool to not want you, baby.”

 


	2. Running with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted the last chapter only to realize that, oh shit, now I have to continue this crap.
> 
> I just wanna be a writer, no oNe uNDersTAnDS.
> 
> This is really just smut, there's no purpose to this story.
> 
> And again, if you wanna leave nasty comments, I'm going to delete them. This story is a WORK OF FICTION, and you're just being an asshole. I don't own One Direction, and to be honest, I don't really want to, that is WAYYYY too much drama via MM!. So, yeah. 
> 
> H8ERZ GONNA H8 (swag,swag) #tswizzle5eva
> 
> Oh, and another warning not in the tags. Harry and Louis' son eats out their daughter, and then it is implied that they fuck. Their son also tries his mom, but it's only at the very end. 
> 
> BYE.

“Bye ‘arry, tell the wife I said ‘lo!” Niall laughs as he gets out of the car. 

 

“Niall, you know _damn_ well Lou is my daughter,” Harry’s kind of tired having this conversation. It was six years ago that Harry admitted to his friend that his feelings toward his daughter were anything but _fatherly_ , and Niall really just wanted to see his friend happy. He never really thought he’d approve of such a relationship, but after going to check on her one day while Harry was on a business trip to find her fucking herself on her fingers crying out _for_ her father, well. 

 

They’d make a hot couple, age and relationship be damned. 

 

Since Harry had admitted his attraction, every time Niall came over he would call Lou ‘the Missus,’ making her blush red and bury herself into her father’s chest. Although Lou was almost 16, she barely passed five feet, and her daddy’s loving embrace was always a good escape from her uncle’s teasing. 

 

“Yeah mate, I know,” Niall said quickly before closing the car door. It was too cold outside to be out in the cold for too long. 

 

Harry stayed to make sure his friend was safely inside, before pulling away and heading home. 

 

 

 

Louis was in bed in her new sheer nightie that hugged her bum (a present from Ellie) when her daddy got home. The moment she heard the door open, she jumped out of bed and ran to the front door to meet him while he removed his coat and shoes. 

 

“Daddy!” she jumped into his arms, burying her face into his neck. He smelled like the snow outside and the crisp air of his office. 

 

Harry smiled. Although he had disapproved of Eleanor buying her such see through clothing, Louis looked absolutely stunning in her lingerie. He was glad El had talked him into letting her keep them. 

 

He had stopped sleeping with Eleanor the day she had taught Louis how to masturbate. Coming home and finding his daughter’s panties on the kitchen floor, it wasn’t hard to figure out that _something_ had happened while he was at work. It took threatening to fire her to get her to squeal, but it was worth it. Eleanor also never masturbated with Lou again, figuring Lou could do it herself. 

 

But that didn’t mean she didn’t teach her other things. 

 

Like how to do her makeup when she was 14. 

 

After the tutor had left one day a few months back, Eleanor had taken her to get waxed. 

 

Then she started buying her sexy lingerie. 

 

Sex toys had been introduced not too long after. 

 

What Eleanor wanted most is Lou’s happiness. If being in an incestuous relationship would make her happy, so fucking be it. She had been doing everything in her power to make her as ‘appealing’ as possible (as if she wasn’t naturally), from spa days that would leave her skin smooth and soft, to showing off her _well_ developed chest, and going so far as to waxing _everywhere._ The moment she had begun growing ‘downstairs,’ it had been waxed off. It no longer hurt to do it, it had become natural to little Lou. 

 

Louis absolutely _adored_ her lingerie, loved how the lace looked around her breasts and ass, and couldn’t get enough of how it felt when her daddy commented on how she looked in it. 

 

Her daddy seemed to love it too, always looking for ways to touch his little girl. And Lou liked being touched. 

 

“Evening, daddy,” Louis sighed happily into her father’s chest. 

 

“Evening, baby,” Harry replied. With little effort, he picked Lou up, and carried her back to bed, Louis giggling the whole way. Setting her down gently, he pulled away to look at the beautiful sight that was his little girl. She looked back up at him, giggling softly. 

 

“Bedtime, yeah?” she asked him. Nodding, he quickly stripped himself of his suit, leaving him in his boxers. Lou looked on from where she lay, watching her daddy undress. Once his clothes were tucked away neatly, he walked back to his bed and pulled his daughter close to him, resting his hands on her rounded tush, and fell quickly asleep.

 

 

 

Anne was well aware of how her son felt for her granddaughter. Although it pained her, she knew that the best thing to do was just to let it be. She had come to understand that Lou loved her father as a parental figure and wanted him as a lover. She knew that the world wouldn’t end by them being together, so she accepted that they wanted to be together in a relationship most would frown upon for a father and his daughter. 

 

So when an incoming call came from ‘Boobear’, Anne sighed, preparing herself, but happily answered her granddaughter’s call.

 

“Hi sweetie,” she cooed. 

 

“ _Hi gran!_ ” Lou squealed. Anne chuckled. Her little Boobear never seemed to grow up. 

 

She wouldn’t want her to.

 

“What’s up love?”

 

The older woman could hear a sigh from the other end of the line. 

 

“ _I feel like nothing I do makes daddy love me._ ”

 

“What?” Anne replied stunned. “Baby, your father loves you more than anything,” 

 

“ _Not the way I want him too,_ ” Lou sounded close to tears. _Fuckity, fucking fuck_ seemed to be on a loop in Anne’s mind at the sound of Louis crying. 

 

“Sh, babykins, please don’t cry! He loves you so much, he loves you more than anything,”

 

“ _I know, I just- it feels like he doesn’t want me the way I_ ** _want_** _him to,_ ”

 

“Then he’s an idiot baby. What man wouldn’t want you?” 

 

 

 

“Lou!” Harry called through out the house. At work, he hadn’t been able to concentrate, and was grateful when Niall had looked at him saying, “Go home, yeah?” “Boobear?” He tried again. When he was met with silence, he began to panic. He hoisted himself up the stairs four at a time. It wasn’t that Lou wasn’t allowed to leave the house, it was just- well, she always _told_ him when she was leaving, where she was going, et cetera, so he wouldn’t worry. For her to just not be home, and to not have said anything, scared him to the point of nausea. “Louis!”

 

He burst into their bedroom, and then the bathroom, and when he still couldn’t find her, he felt like he was going into cardiac arrest. In a brief moment of lunacy, he checked in the room originally designed as Lou’s bedroom, but ended up becoming a ‘hang-out’ room. 

 

It was quite the shock when he realized that she was, indeed, in the room, sound asleep on the futon. 

 

But that wasn’t the most shocking part. 

 

It was the fact that she was naked, a pink sparkly object resting by her thigh, and a box of a shoe he didn’t know she wore lying open and filled to the brim.

 

With _sex toys_.

 

Well. 

 

Stepping into the room farther, he realized that the object with her on the futon was a _dildo_ (Harry was having heart palpitations), and that it was still glistening. Like it was wet. Like it had _just been used_. 

 

Harry took in a large breath. Closing his eyes, he prayed to some god, _any god_ , to give him strength and not just fucking mount his daughter where she lay. 

 

It did no good. The second he opened his eyes, his daughter’s tempting body was too much, and something had to be done. 

 

He picked up the dildo by the base and brought it to his nose, inhaling the intoxicating scent that lingered on it. But the smell of the toy only made him wonder, what did it taste like? And one lick turned into five, and soon enough, the toy was clean, and the sweet taste of his daughter’s cunt was like a drug.

 

A stronger man couldn’t have resisted. 

 

Placing the toy in the box (that would have to be for another day), he tucked it under his arm and walked carefully back to his bedroom, hiding the toys in the top shelf of his dresser (a place Louis couldn’t reach) and went back to get his daughter. 

 

He observed her for a moment, wondering how on earth he helped to create such a magnificent and beautiful human being with a woman who didn’t deserve to be her mother. 

 

Whatever. He was just thankful it happened.

 

Gently, he picked up his baby’s naked body and carried her back to their bedroom. As he was walking through the hallway, Lou began to stir.

 

“Daddy?” her sleepy voice caressed his ear drums and made his heart do a figure eight. 

 

“Yeah baby?” He responded, walking steadily through the door of their room.

 

“What time is i- oh daddy, I’m sorry!” Louis’ mind seemed to sober drastically in the realization that her father had found her passed out from fucking herself to orgasm. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks, and tried to hide her shame by burying her head into his neck. Lou willed back the tears of embarrassment. 

 

“Shh, baby, it’s okay. Nothing wrong with wanting to feel good, yeah?” He set her down on the bed, and immediately began stripping down to nothing. Louis just kept her head buried in her hands, afraid to face her father. 

 

She was startled out of her embarrassment by hands gripping her waist and dragging her across the mattress. 

 

When Louis looked up at her father, she noticed that he seemed like his whole body was tense. It was then that she began to notice the position they were in, with Harry’s hard cock between her spread legs. 

 

“Daddy?” Lou could hardly believe this was happening. Everything she had ever wanted, was within reach. She would cry if she wasn’t so focused on getting that _monster_ inside of her, _now._

 

She needed his cock like she needed air.

 

Harry took in the look of longing on his daughter’s face as she observed his exposed member, and then pulled her attention away by kissing her sweetly. With a bite to her lower lip, Harry’s tongue was granted access by Lou’s parting lips and their tongues tangled messily together. 

 

Gently (how could he be anything else, this is his _daughter_ after all), he lines his cock up with her dripping cunt and pushes in. Lou breaks the kiss to cry out, and Harry pauses, thinking he’s hurt her. However, he quickly begins to push in again when her legs open wider, and she clutches him trying to get him deeper inside her. 

 

The pace starts out slow, and they don’t say much, the only sounds able to be heard are Harry’s low grunts and his daughter’s quiet whimpers. The air is electrified, and although Louis is in absolute heaven, she feels like she’s waiting for something, like somehow, her father is holding back on her. They’re not looking at each other, with his head buried onto her collarbone, and she feels like she could cry, this being everything she needs and not the she wants it. 

 

And then, it gets to be too much, and somehow the dam breaks as one particular drag of his cock makes her cry out “Daddy!”

 

Harry groans, and begins to really pound into his daughter’s incredibly tight cunt. His cock, as wonderful and wet as it feels, is suffocating. 

 

It’ll be a pleasant death. 

 

“Fuck baby,” pulling his head away from her neck, he crushes his lips onto Louis’. “You feel so fucking tight baby, god,”

 

“Yeah, yeah, oh god, Daddy, please harder I need- oh, fuck,” comes tumbling out of Lou’s mouth. She’s helpless to stop it.

 

“God Lou,” Harry pants. “You’re so good, so tight, tightest cunt I’ve ever had, tighter than your mother-” Louis gasps. She doesn’t know much about her mom, only that she was a right bitch who treated her daddy poorly. She’s glad she doesn’t know her, no one should ever talk to her father the way Uncle Niall says she did, and to know that on her first try, her daddy prefers her to her overly experienced mom, well.

 

She likes that a whole lot. 

 

“DaddyDaddyDaddyDaddy-”

 

“I’m gonna fucking _breed_ you,” Harry gasps out. He’s so close, it’s been awhile. “I’m gonna knock you up, you’re gonna give me babies, and then when they’re born, I’ll just get you knocked up again, you’re gonna look absolutely stunning filled with my babies, my baby having babies, god-”

 

Louis’ orgasm surprises them both, but just the thought of being filled with her daddy’s babies is just so much, it’s hard not to come. 

 

The increased tightness puts Harry right on the edge, and he’s fucking destroying his little girl’s cunt. 

 

It only takes a couple words to push him over the edge.

 

“I wanna be your new favourite pussy, daddy.”

 

And just like that, Harry comes hard into the cunt of his little girl.

 

 

 

It doesn’t happen right away, but a few months later, Louis comes back from the doctor’s glowing, and five weeks pregnant with her daddy’s babies. In celebration, Louis rides her father in his office chair. _She’s so much better at it than Eleanor_ , is on repeat as she milks the hell out of his cock. 

 

Eleanor is thrilled for them. Louis is getting what she wants, and Harry is more than happy to provide everything Louis needs. 

 

Anne sighs, and just accepts that her newest grandchild is also her great-grandchild.

 

Niall is through the roof, and asks Harry if they'd let him watch them have sex. When he gets a good slap on the back of the head, he amends that a sex tape would do.

 

Niall isn’t allowed back in the Styles’ home for a week. 

 

 

 

Louis is six months pregnant with _their son_ (Harry is over the moon with that news) when Harry gets down on one knee and proposes to his baby girl, who of course says yes. 

 

If it were anyone else, they’d never be officially able to marry, but because Harry is a lawyer, and Niall is incredibly good at foraging documents, they get hitched privately with Niall and Eleanor as their witnesses. 

 

 

 

“Daddy,” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear, trying to wake him up. “Happy birthday,” she giggles when his eyes just barely open.

 

“Hmm,” is the response, before he’s rolling over and pushing himself into his first born.

 

It feels like he belongs there.

 

“Daddy!” Squeals come bursting into the room from his 12 year old son and 11 year old daughter. Louis looks at her babies from around her father’s shoulder. This isn’t the first time they’ve had sex in front of them, they preferred for them to know young, it saved them the trouble of having to sneak around. 

 

“Hi babies. Are the other’s still asleep?” Louis questioned, and then moaned at a particularly rough thrust. 

 

They have 6 kids, and Harry has every intention of fucking more into Lou. They have Cory, their 12 year old boy, Cara, their 11 year old girl (they were born only 10 months apart), Kirsti and Mia, their 9 year old twin girls, Thomas, a 6 year old boy, and the twins Andrew and Jamie, their 2 year old boys. Twins seem to run in the family.

 

“Yeah,” Cory says, a little mesmerized. His mother is beautifully on display for him to see, and the way his Dad’s cock is going in and out of her.

 

He’s a young boy going through puberty, and he’s got a really hot mom.

 

Harry quickly notices.

 

“Cory, do you think your mother’s pretty like this?” he asks, his thrusts not slowing. Cory nods.

 

“Would you like to touch your mother?” Louis’ eyes flash to Harry’s. Although they never talked about it, it seemed to be an unspoken agreement between them that their children could watch, but not get involved. She had no idea where he was going with this.

 

As Cory approached the bed, Harry pulled out of the cunt he was nestled in, and guided his son’s head level to his oldest daughter’s cunt. “Lick,” he commanded, and Cory willingly obliged. Louis squirmed, she loved to be licked out. As he kept going, she noticed her daughter, staring at the scene with her wide blue eyes that matched her own. 

 

“Baby, come here,” she beckoned to her. Cara ran to her mother’s side, and began to help her when Louis began to remove her pants. 

 

“Cory, come up here,” Cory immediately obeyed, and Harry once again put his cock back in his wife’s cunt. 

 

“I don’t want you to have your daddy’s sloppy seconds. Cara however,” she dipped her fingers into her daughter, making her shiver. “Is sweet,”

 

Cory began to devour his sister’s pussy like it was his last meal, as Louis and Harry watched. When Cara came quickly, Louis dove down and took her son’s cock in her mouth, quickly finishing him off. 

 

When she swallowed, Harry was still fucking his oldest daughter and wife with a satisfied smile at watching Lou give head to her son who had just eaten out their daughter. 

 

“Go downstairs and wait for us. Or you could go back to your rooms and try what mommy and daddy are doing, okay?” Louis said gently. Both kids nodded, and quickly ran back to the direction of Cory’s room. 

 

“You look hot sucking our son’s cock,” 

 

“Thank you Daddy,”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, blah blah blah, you all rock, blah blah blah, I owe it all to Louis Tomlinson and his behind.
> 
>  
> 
> If I ever win an Oscar this will be my acceptance speech.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell.


End file.
